LoVe Meets the Winchesters
by Clockdetock
Summary: Takes place during season one of Veronica Mars and Supernatural, which technically take place a few months apart but I'm choosing to ignore that. A string of strange disappearances has been occurring in Neptune that has managed to stump the great Veronica Mars. But with the help of Sam and Dean Winchester, and to her surprise, Logan Echolls, can she solve it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Neptune High. My own personal hellhole filled with the most skilled torturers in the universe; spoiled rich kids. They can do and say virtually anything that they want as they, and everyone else knows that with even a hint of trouble their parents can make it go away without even lifting a finger. A long-time ago I used to be friends with them, and I have to admit the feeling that I could do anything and suffer no consequences as long as I stuck by them was exhilarating. But as I mentioned that was a long time ago. Looking back, nothing about that world really made sense, but the P.I. work I do now is pretty black and white. Almost always there is a clear crime and reason right from the start, and if there isn't one is found along the way and once you're done you get paid. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

With that in mind, I think it's pretty clear why this new case bothers me so much, I mean it's practically out of a science fiction novel. Three weeks ago, Virgil Bruno, son of Agnes and Zach Bruno who co-founded one of the most popular sportswear clothing lines in the country, disappeared without a trace while on a date. He excused himself to go to the washroom, which was confirmed by his date, a waiter who saw him enter the washroom, and two men who were already inside. The man saw him just as he was leaving and the second man stayed only a few seconds longer to see Virgil head to a stall. Inside the washroom there are no windows or vents he could fit through, and yet he managed to get out without using the door. When they looked inside the stall he went into, everyone immediately assumed the worst when it was practically painted in blood, but when the tests came back it was proven to be pig's blood. Two days later, the same thing happened to Ted Adley at a different restaurant with a different girl. Then it happened to Xavier Knight, Aaron Dalton, Chuck Presley, Mitchell Irvine and Earl Eyre. Different guys, different restaurants, different girls and absolutely no explanation why. It's gotten to the point where guys are afraid to go anywhere alone, and although it's nice that the girls aren't the ones who have to be petrified of what could happen to them if they get caught alone, it doesn't mean they don't deserve to be safe, which is something I could insure if I had any clue of what to do.

I have poured over the security tapes of every single restaurant I could get and interviewed every witness of what feels like hundreds, if not thousands of times and I still come up with zilch. Which is why I am doing something I am most definitely going to regret later on.

I check the time before I exit my car; 01:17 am. One of the disappearances, Mitchell Irvine, happened to be eating at a local mom and pop shop, which means low security. It also means this is the one she has the least information on as they don't even have security cameras. I check my surroundings a couple more times before I begin to pick the lock and just as I am about to swing the door open, a hand clasps my shoulder causing me to shriek.

"Hey, Nancy Drew! What, no Bess tonight?" It came from a voice that I've been coming to dread less and less but still causes me to almost immediately put up my guard.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" I scream-whisper as I try to step in front of the lock as if that would make it so he didn't previously see me trying to break in. Obviously, that just made him smirk and push the door open.

"My, my, bobcat. A little late-night B&E. Really trying to plump up your criminal record, I see. What's next, grand theft auto? There's a nice impala outside if you're interested." He wanders around the shop, looking at pictures on the wall and that day's specials as if they had walked in during regular hours and we're just getting some lunch.

"I'm working a case now can you please leave? I need to focus and having you here is only a distra-" I stop mid-sentence realizing what I was about to say.

"A distraction? Who knew my rugged good-looks had such an effect on you!"

"Yep. When you're around the rest of the world pales in comparison, my heart swells, I go weak in the knees, I fall asleep every night dreaming of our wedding and all of the babies we'll have. Now leave before I just can't resist my womanly urges anymore and throw myself at you." I try to nudge him out the door but he just laughs and continues to peruse the shop.

"You're looking into the disappearances, right?"

"Mitchell Irvine's if you must know. I came here tonight because I wanted to look inside one of the men's bathrooms, but I obviously can't do that during daylight hours." Before he can reply, the men's bathroom door begins to open and the sound of two men fill the air. I grab Logan's arm and pull him down behind the counter with me and motion for him to shut up.

"Well, that was pointless. The only interesting thing in there were some very well drawn dicks on the walls." I lift my head just high enough to see over the counter and can make out their faces. The shorter of the two is the one that just spoke. He stopped in front of a picture of a pie. "I don't suppose we could take a little pie before we go?"

The taller of the two just sort of half-glared at him as a reply, presumably this is a common occurrence. "All of the seven of the guys went to Neptune High, so tomorrow morning let's stop by. Do you want to go as staff or FBI this time?"

"FBI, you know what those rich kid schools are like; a staff of teachers is the same as a staff of servants to them. With the FBI they might at least pretend to respect us." I almost laugh a little at that before remembering that we're supposed to be hiding. I look over to Logan to make sure he's not going to do anything stupid, only to see him trying to hold in a sneeze. C'mon Logan, you can do it. Just a few more seconds until they leave.

_ACHOO!_

Goddammit.

We share a few looks, that if they were words would have been "Logan, what the fuck!" "I'm sorry!" and a good ol' fashioned joint "We're so screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

Fear washed over us as we heard two loud sets of footsteps head to our direction. Judging by the speed they're moving at I have no time to get my taser or form any kind of attack plan. Realizing it's our only way of explaining our presence, I swallow my pride and flip my body around and in between Logan's legs and mutter a quick "sorry" and a "just go with it" before wrapping my arms around his neck and place my lips on his. Thankfully, he figured it out before the two strangers figured out where we were hiding and began to kiss me back as he wrapped his arms around my lower back. I almost forget the situation we're in and let myself get lost in his movements and begin to see why he can so easily get any girl and keep her around for as long as he wants. A lot of things I've heard girls talk about in the change rooms make a load more of sense now.

I snap back to reality when the fake-FBI discover us. Jumping up onto my feet and off of Logan, I switch from sharp and witty Veronica to ditzy Amber.

"Oh. My. God." My voice goes high and perky and I let out a bubbly laugh, "This is like so embarrassing! Um, me and my boyfriend," I grab his hand and pull him up with me and wrap his arm around me. "we just thought it'd be, like, fun to um, _make love_, in someplace a little exciting more exciting than a bed, you know?" Now standing face to face with the other intruders I can get a good look at them. The taller one, had hair that similar to Dick Casablanca's, instead of it all sweeping to the side in goes down in the front and pokes out a little from the sides. He was wearing a light brown jacket over a gray pullover, blue jeans and large boots. The other one, who while shorter than the first was still a little taller than Logan, had on a large leather jacket over top a blue plaid shirt and a black t-shirt, and had the same blue jeans and boot combo as his friend? Partner? Relative? No matter what their relationship may be, they do seem dressed for sleuthing, albeit sleuthing in the wilderness or on some sort of road trip, it's still better than my light pink t-shirt and green sweater and Logan's Henley and Puka shell necklace. I guess Logan was right; I'm much more Nancy Drew than Batman. Too bad, I bet Logan would look great in Robin's tights. Shit. Erase that thought.

"So instead of doing it in the car or the shower or on top of a desk or something, you decide to break into a restaurant and get busy next to the pastries?"

"I guess you could fashion us just a couple of adrenaline junkies! Isn't that right, snookums?" We make eye contact for a brief second while flashing wide smiles at each other, accepting that we're pretending to be a blonde ditz and a rich sap. "Anyways, we best be going now, it is a school night!" He pulled me around the other side of the counter and ushered us out the door before they could do anything. Picking up our pace, we bolt into my car and just as we pull away do they finally exit the restaurant.

We drive in silence until I pull up to my place. I wordlessly get out of the car and head towards my door before realizing I left Logan behind. Turning on my heel, I head to his side of the car.

"My dad is out chasing a bail jumper in Arizona. You can come in if you want." I don't mean to say it so blandly, but I guess after being caught by the fake FBI I'm a little too tired to have emotions.

"Ah hah! Your true motives have been revealed. This has all been an elaborate plan to trick me into going home with you!" I thwack him on the arm as he exits the car and lead him to my door. After I unlock my front door Backup almost immediately comes bounding up to Logan, completely brushing past me. I know he's always liked him better, but you'd think he'd at least acknowledge me. While they play together, I move to the kitchen and begin to make some hot chocolate. I add whip cream, cinnamon and marshmallows as as much as I wish I didn't, I remember quite a lot of those little details about him; how he likes his hot chocolate, his favourite colour, food, all of his hobbies and other facts that you learn about when you're friends with someone and can't forget when you're no longer.

I set his down on the counter while I sip at mine and watch him ruffle Backup's fur as he licks at Logan's face. It's like I'm back at the restaurant again and it's like I'm in a happy, normal relationship with him and we do normal teenage things like sneak around to mess around or do mundane things like drink hot chocolate and play with dogs. It's nice. I may miss leaving in this fantasy. Logan stands up from where he was sitting with Backup and takes in the place, it's not as nice as my old one and definitely not as nice to the places he's lived in, but it's all I need. He stops and smiles at a picture of me and my dad before sitting down at the counter and drinking about half of his hot chocolate, giving himself a moustache of whipped cream.

Smiling at me, he says "So Ronnie Mars. Impersonating a federal agent. I bet that's one you haven't got on your record yet.".


End file.
